An Unexpected Arrival The Professor's Weapon Partner Returns?
by vagrantjam3693
Summary: After losing his weapon partner to another meister, Stein was able to find another. Who are they? Where have they been? And why hasn't he professor mentioned them before? The answer is simple: It was just too traumatic to discuss. SteinX O.C.
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Arrival

The Professor's Weapon Partner Returns?

CH 1

"I don't know what it is, but I've got a bad feeling about today." Professor Stein mumbled to himself as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

Professor Stein didn't know why, but he'd had the unshakable feeling that something wasn't right from the moment he'd woken up that morning. As a scientist, he'd tried at least a dozen times to find a logical explanation, but had been unsuccessful in finding one. His greatest worries, the kishin, along with it's madness were gone. The witches Arachne and Medusa were both dead, his students were safe, and classes had gone back to normal in the weeks following the epic war. Even the professor was back to normal- or at least back to his normal amount of abnormality.

His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the door slamming open and into the opposing wall, and the shouting of the culprit.

"HA HA! The awesome Black*Star is here first once again! No one can run faster than me!" He looked at the clock, and grinned, lifting a balled fist into the air. "Made it all the way here from the bottom of the front steps in less than fifteen seconds!"

He looked around, expecting a high five or words of congratulations from someone, but only found the professor, who had gotten uncomfortably close, and towered over him with that frightening aura. The professor held out a hand and reached toward Black*Star, which was enough to make the student flinch and then breathe in relief when Stein's grasp settled on the door he'd slammed and not a sharp object. The professor pulled the door away from the wall, revealing a fresh hole in the drywall.

"Black*Star, that's the fourth time this year that you've put a hole in the wall." he scolded. "You do realize that the maintenance crew can only patch the same spot so many times before the drywall will have to be replaced, right? If that happens, then classes will have to be moved to another classroom, probably in the dungeons-" he stopped to think about it, as an ominous smirk crawled onto his face. " Yes, in the dark, empty, soundproofed dungeons. On second thought, never mind."

"S-sorry professor!" Black*Star stuttered, shaken by the thought of being trapped with Stein without other teachers around. The rest of the class filed in. The professor noticed that they all seemed rather chatty. He heard bits and pieces of their conversations. Something about another teacher giving a pop quiz, something about how 'creepy' his own class was, something about lunch… None of it sounded out of place or interesting, so he began the lesson.

"If you'll all settle down, we can get started." he rolled himself over to the blackboard and pulled down the projection screen. He heard one of his students sigh in relief.

"Phew! A movie! Glad it's not another dissection lab!"

"Today, we will be watching a documentary on the dissection of the last unicorn. Take notes on anything you feel is important, and turn them in by the end of class." He announced, to a chorus of groans, before rolling to dim the lights, and falling out of his chair. He started to collect himself, but paused. That feeling came back- the uneasy feeling he'd had all day.

And then, he heard a crash. It sounded like a door slamming. He got to his feet and listened. A few moments later, there was another crash, this time it sounded like breaking glass, and there was shouting. The students heard it too.

"What the hell was that?" Soul Evans asked from his seat.

"Be quiet Soul." Maka hissed. "I think the professor is using his soul perception."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Right. Because a guy on his level can't perceive souls with a little background noise."

Just then, there was a lot of commotion just outside the door. The sounds of yelling echoed into the classroom.

"That voice…!" The professor backed away from the door, and paled. "Oh god no." He groaned, closing his eyes and squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I should have know when I felt that wavelength."

The door flew open, clear off its hinges, and landed in the center of the room curved inward from its fatal kick. The door's second assailant stepped into the classroom, greeted by dead silence.

A lone woman had been the cause of al the commotion. Somehow, she'd managed to get this far, probably fighting her way through a half a dozen teachers, in a short, tight leopard print skirt, and a shirt that left her belly ring exposed. Her dark hair fell passed her shoulders, brushing her chocolate skin as she moved.

"Well?" She snapped. Her eyebrows arched, and her full lips pursed, she rested her hands on her hips. Whoever she was, she was giving off a very powerful aura: the aura of a woman with an attitude.

From his seat, Death the Kid felt as though he couldn't breathe. This woman, no, this goddess had strolled into his life. Perfectly symmetrical, from the twin gun holsters on her hips, to the paw print tattoos on her breasts, and the thin gold chains hanging from her neck.

"Such exquisite symmetry!" He shuddered. "This feeling… It's so warm and tender. I think I'm in love!"

Patty smacked him on the back of the head.

"A you kidding me? That woman just kicked in the professors door!"

"So what? She's still hot." Soul said in Kid's defense, earning him a Maka chop.

Professor Stein approached the mangled door and sighed.

"Why does everyone at this school have a grudge against my door? Is opening it properly that much of a bother?" He frowned. "Yep, that's definitely coming out of my paycheck… Anyway, how can I help you, miss?"

The woman froze. "Miss?"

"Yes. I thought if I addressed you too casually, you might be offended. But, if I went too formally, and called you ma'am, I was worried you would think I was insinuating that you were old. So, I chose miss, since it's a solid middle ground between the two." He explained.

"Now I know good and damn well that you are not tryin' to play with me right now." She rolled her neck and moved her pointer finger in a circle. "I know your unglazed doughnut eatin' ass knows exactly who I am."

"Yes, Trina. Who could forget you?" Stein said. "But, even so, I don't know why you're here, or why you broke my door."

"Why the hell do you think I'm here? I came to drag you out of the madness." She answered.

Stein raised an eyebrow. "Madness? Oh, that! Well, you see, I appreciate you coming, but I am not mad anymore." he explained quickly. Stein put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around, guiding toward the doorless hole. "So why don't you just go home? It was lovely seeing you again, now goodbye!"

Trina didn't budge. She just eyed the professor, her eyebrows slowly descending into a frown.

"You're trying to get rid of me, ain't you?"

"Pshff, what? No! No, why would you think that?" the professor sounded nervous, and everyone could tell. Just who was this 'Trina' woman?

She scoffed. "This motherfucker right here." She nodded. "Okay, I see what's happening. "You got time to cut people into pieces, and get sucked into madness- and on top of that you got me running to Nevada from the other side of the world? " She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and took off her hoop earrings. "Lord Death was right to call me, 'cause you must be out your damn mind! Don't worry, Franken-boo. I'ma curb stomp the madness right out of you." She reached into her holsters and retracted twin pistols.

"Pshhft! 'Franken-boo'?!" Black*Star laughed from his seat. "That's precious!" He fell silent after The professor glared at him and mouthed the word 'dungeon'.

"Bookie and Monie! Let's go soul resonance!" her aura glowed bright blue as she shouted, bringing her resonance rate higher and higher. The professor stood his ground but cursed under his breath.

"Damn. She still can't take a hint. And she's gotten a lot stronger."

Maka stood up in her seat, and reached for Soul's hand. "Come on Soul! We have to help the professor-"

"Uh, little girl?" The woman pointed at Maka, making her freeze in place. "Sit your ass down, and stay out of grown folks business." She did a double take. "Wait a minute. Are you Kami's baby?"

"Um, well, yes." Maka answered, rather confused.

"I knew it! Girl, how's your mama? Last time we talked she told me she finally dumped that scrub, Spirit."

"Uh… They're divorced, yes. A couple of months ago… I'm sorry, you know my mother?"

"Yeah girl! Me and your mama used to run the streets back in school- don't worry, we'll talk as soon as I put your godfather in check."

Maka's head was spinning from all that she had just absorbed. This woman knew her mother and father? Why hadn't she been mentioned before? And wait, what was the last part? Godfather?

Stein put up a hand. "Okay, that's enough! Listen Trina, I'm free of the madness, and I'm not trying to get rid of you. I was merely-"

"Free of madness my ass!" She shouted. "If you were really free of madness, then Lord Death would have called me before I brought my ass all the way to Death City to save yours! And if you aren't trying to get rid of me, why did you try to make me leave as soon as I got here?!"

"There's been a lot going on lately, did you consider that maybe he just forgot to call you?" he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And I asked you to leave because I was in the middle of teaching a class." He motioned to the crowd of dazed students. "We both know that you have a temper and-"

"TEMPER!? See I knew it! Being crazy has you talking out the side of your neck to me, don't it? Well I'ma fix that right now!"

Trina ran at Stein, rapidly firing both of her weapons. Stein grabbed the mangled door and used it as a shield. When she got close, he swung it, sweeping her to the side. She lost her balance, but regained it with a back flip, landing on the professors desk. She had a clear shot at him from there, and began firing. The professor pushed himself away on his chair and into the hallway, yelling "Class dismissed!" As he rolled.

"Bring your ass back here!" Trina jumped off the desk and chased him down the hall. The student's listened to the echoes of Trina's voice as they took their fight elsewhere. "I know you ain't playin' with me! Franken! Oooh, you better hope I don't scuff up my shoes playin' with your pasty ass…."

A/N: R&R if you don't mind. And remember: it's comedy. No one is safe!

:D


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

A/N: I can't stop writing it! It's so fun!

The classroom was left in total silence moments later, as well as total shock. However, as with any schoolyard fight, It took all of eight seconds before the entire class raced to watch. Black*Star and Soul led the surge of teens- following the trail of broken doors, bullet holes, and mentally scarred students into the halls, down the corridors, and finally to the front of the school.

The professor and his opponent had been out of sight for all of thirty seconds before the students caught up to them, and in that time they'd covered a lot of ground. The fight had made it's way to the front courtyard, the same one that had been home to many brawls among students over it's history.

At the moment, Trina had dropped her weapons, and started fighting Stein hand to hand. Maka didn't have to use soul perception to know that this woman was strong, at least as strong as the professor's. There was something else in this woman, this 'Trina' character, that made her uneasy. Something about the texture of her soul was not right- like it had been tampered with-perhaps muted…How could she have not sensed someone that strong before?

"Could she be a witch?" Maka mused. No, she wasn't a witch, but she was definitely not normal.

Something else bothered Maka. It was the way that this woman and Stein were fighting. It was clear that Trina was attacking and he was defending, but neither of them was putting their all into the fight.

For someone who went to the trouble of barging into the school, kicking in a door, and shooting, she didn't seem too set on killing him. In fact, her weapons were both holstered, and she hadn't tried to hit him with her wavelength at all.

Professor Stein had not launched a counterattack yet- he'd been dodging the whole time. It wasn't like there hadn't been an opening- if anyone could find one, the DWMA's greatest meister certainly could.

The way he kept trying to reason with her, blocking her punches, and taking blows he could easily dodge…

Then it dawned on her: The professor had no intention of fighting back!

"You mad, boo?" Trina yelled, as her foot headed for Stein in a roundhouse kick. Stein simply curved his arm to block the blow, but slid back a good twenty feet from the impact.

The professor stood opposite his attacker.

"Trina, I'm telling you for the last time. I'm free of the madness. A death scythe and three of my students were able to bring me back to sanity."

"Oh really?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, a'ight then." She smiled, crossing her arms. "So you ain't crazy no more right?"

"Yes." Stein answered, with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, you is crazy, or yes you ain't?"

"Yes, I am- wait, no, I'm not-I am- I mean- ARGHHH!" He growled in frustration, face palming himself. "Tell me, Trina. What's your special ability again? I'm not sure if you're trying to confuse me, or hit me with so much stupidity at once, that I actually will go mad again."

"Oh… No the hell you didn't!" She shouted, turning to the crowd of teens, and shouting at no one in particular. "Did he just call me stupid?"

Several students nodded furiously.

"Yes he did!"

"Uh-huh!"

"A little bit, maybe?"

The professor suddenly launched himself at Trina, grabbing her by her shoulders and pinning her to the ground. She reached for her weapons, but it was too late. He'd used his soul thread sutures to bind her to the pavement. Stein smirked at her.

"It's been a while since I've had you tied down like this. Let's chat, shall we?" Stein casually requested.

"Okay… How's your research?"

"It's been on hold, but I've made progress since you left. How's your mom?" He asked.

"Oh, lovely. She said to tell you to wear normal clothes when you visit."

"I'm not surprised." Stein rolled his eyes.

"How's that stab would on your shoulder?" She asked."What stab wound on my-"

There was no time for Stein to react. He had already been skewered through the shoulder by a the long, curved blade that shot from his opponents arm. His concentration was all shot to hell. His wavelength had been weakened by the blow, thus destroying the soul thread sutures which bound Trina to the pavement. She retracted her blade from his shoulder, and watched him stumble back, holding a hand to the wounded shoulder. He panted, and spoke with slightly shaky breaths, as blood began to stain his trademark lab coat.

"Right. You're both a meister and weapon. I'd completely forgotten."

"That's not like you. I knew you weren't in your right mind." Trina said, as her arm reverted to it's normal shape. Stein glared at her. "What? Am I wrong? Last time we fought, I couldn't touch you. Now I'm shish kebobing your ass like a cheap steak." She smirked. "Maybe you'll remember that the next time you lose your mind and wanna go play hide and seek with the snake bitch." She mumbled, "Got Lord Death calling me here to come save you from some bullshit."

Stein's face went blank.

"So what you're telling me… is that you stabbed me, because I went missing and Lord Death asked you to come save me?"

She crossed her arms. "No. If you just went missing, I wouldn't have even bothered coming. I know you ain't no punk ass bitch, and you would've turned up eventually. I'm mad that you ran off and lived with some wily heifer, and had her ass sitting on your lap, giving you orders and shit!"

Stein made a face. "Who told you that?"

"Who the hell do you think? Marie!"

Stein lifted his eyes to the heavens in dismay. "That little snitch!" he groaned.

Trina let out a hearty laugh. "Of course she's a snitch! And don't be mad at her for what you did! She was right to tell me." Trina began moving her hands to illustrate her words. "I told her the minute she moved in with you. I said, 'Look here heifer! Franken Berry Stein is my man, and if anything happens to him on your watch, I'm holding you responsible. I mean if he dies, catches a cold, goes insane, stubs his toe, if he fucks any bitches, or puts another damn screw in his head- it's your ass.' " she smirked.

Stein's eyebrow twitched in utter amazement. This woman was unbelievable.

"But, even so, you _stabbed _me. I don't understand how you think this is acceptable behavior. It doesn't make any sense. What do you gain by stabbing me over something I did when I was consumed by madness?"

"The way I see it, you let your mind go crazy because there weren't any consequences. Now, I bet your ass you'll think twice before you get 'consumed by madness' again."

For a long time, Stein and Trina just stared at each other. She stared at him with unwavering confidence, and he stared at her with unwavering bafflement. Nothing she said or did made any sense. Her logic was flawed at best, her facts were incorrect, and her grammar was atrocious. And yet, she never doubted what she said. Not for an instant. Stein sighed, and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I forgot. I'm mad, but you're crazy. Where do you get all of that blind self confidence?"

Trina patted the professor on the head. "Yeah, I know I'm the shit. Come on Franken-boo. Let's get your arm fixed before the shit falls off again." With that she led the professor into the building, the crowd of onlookers parting silently as they walked.

"You know," Stein began "After the mess you made, Lord Death isn't going to be happy with you. This will earn you a reaper chop. Maybe two."

"I ain't scared of him or his chop."

Stein's eyes went wide "He's behind you!" Trina jumped and shouted in fear, to Steins delight. "Made you look." He teased. Trina glared at him. "What? That was funny."

"Bitch, no it ain't!"

From the end of the corridor, another voice joined their conversation.

"My, my, Miss Compton. I had no idea that you were such a potty mouth." At the end of the hallway, Lord Death had appeared on one of the many mirrors used for school-wide broadcasts. His whistling voice was still there, but hidden beneath his stern tone.

"Both of you. To the Death Room. Now."


End file.
